1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gap and a height difference measurement system for a vehicle and a control method of the same that allow a gap and a height difference between each mounted panel and a vehicle body to be accurately measured regardless of a color and a gloss of the vehicle body in which assembling a roof, a hood, a door, and a trunk lead is completed
2. Description of Related Art
In general, various panels such as a roof, a hood, a door, and a trunk lead are attached to a vehicle body of a vehicle.
Herein, each panel attached to the vehicle body should be mounted to prevent a gap or a height difference from a neighboring panel or the vehicle body and to this end, a worker verifies an inspection of a mounting state of various panels through a gauge or visual inspection in the related art.
As such, since the worker cannot accurately inspect whether various panels are accurately mounted or various panels are erroneously mounted because manual work inspection and visual inspection methods through a gauge depend on a worker's judgment reference of a quality ability and a worker's working method, reliability deteriorates and uniform quality management for the vehicle body is difficult.
In order to prevent the problems, an automated gap/height difference measurement system for a vehicle has been applied through a method of measuring a gap/height difference between the vehicle body and various panels by using a robot mounted with a camera or a sensor in recent years.
However, in the automated gap/height measurement system in the related art, when a vehicle type is to be changed or when a color and a gloss of the vehicle body are changed, a degree in which the vehicle body absorbs or reflects an illumination varies, and as a result, automatic measurement can become impossible and measurement reliability can deteriorate.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.